SAINT SEIYA: Espíritus de reencarnación y destrucción
by Gemelosdorados
Summary: ¡Enfrentándose a seres de Hindúes, los caballeros dorados emprenderán una nueva batalla!


"Saint Seiya es obra de Masami Kurumada"

 **SAINT SEIYA:**

 **Espíritus de reencarnación y destrucción.**

 **#bygemelosdorados**

 **India, rio Ganges.**

Era el atardecer, pero éste tenía algo en particular. Parecía augurar algo demasiado ominoso y, a su vez, también apabullante.

El arrebol no era del matiz anaranjado que uno siempre podía ver cerca del rio Ganges, no... Esta vez era muy distinto; era de color rojo: un rojo demasiado intenso, tan intenso como la sangre.

Parecía que los dioses primigenios trataban de decirle algo al pequeño Samba; mismo que todas las tardes iba a darse un baño después de meditar con su maestro: Dalin.

Samba había nacido en la ciudad de Benarés, India. Sus padres murieron cuando él apenas tenía 5 años y Dalin, antiguo compañero de meditación de Shaka de Virgo, lo tomó como discípulo cuando lo encontró tratando suicidarse en el rio Ganges, un año después del incidente.

 _-¿Por qué quieres morir, pequeño? –Preguntó Dalin, con un tono de sorpresa y preocupación, como si el niño ya fuera un conocido._

 _-¡Porque no tengo a nadie! –Contestó Samba, con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono aun ahogado. – Mis padres murieron…_

 _Dalin le dijo las más sabias palabras que cambiarían su visión del mundo e iniciaría una nueva era para él: "Muchos de los que viven merecen la muerte y algunos de los que mueren merecen vivir"._

 _-Tú, moriste por un instante pero viviste –Dijo Dalin a Samba quien, con algo de flaqueza y algo exacerbado, limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos._

– _Entonces…cree… que… ¿Por algo sigo vivo, señor? –Preguntó tajantemente, entre gemidos._

– _Así es, pequeño; creo que tú fuiste salvado por los dioses… –Dalin lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó. – quiero tomarte como mi discípulo y… transmitirte todo lo que me fue enseñado._

 _Samba le vio con gran admiración; un destello de luz podría vislumbrarse en todo su rostro._

Desde ese momento, Samba se convirtió en uno de los mejores discípulos de Dalin; nunca paraban de entrenar ni de meditar.

Cierto día, tuvo la curiosidad de saber quién había sido el _maestro de su maestro_ ; decidió preguntarle sin titubeos:

-¿Quién fue su guía de meditación, maestro? –Preguntó Samba a Dalin, quien le respondió con lo siguiente:

-Uno de los hombres más cercanos a dios… la reencarnación misma de Buda fue mi compañero y también mentor. Ahora es el guardián del sexto templo, en Grecia, santuario de Athena… –Dalin no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa descomunal. – ¡Shaka, el caballero dorado de virgo!

Fue tanta su emoción que olvido que tenía que estar serio y callado en el campo de meditación. –Lo siento, Samba –Se disculpó.

Hacía mucho que Dalin no tenía noticias de Shaka y quería conversar con él. Estaba ansioso por saber cómo estaba, que había hecho y contra quienes se había enfrentado.

–Puedes retirarte Samba, terminamos por hoy. –Le anunció Dalin a su discípulo, con cierta extrañeza y nostalgia.

Samba se marchó sin más. Consternado con la actitud que habría tomado su maestro de forma tan súbita, llevaba una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Dalin, quien añoraba tener una plática telepática con su viejo compañero, tomó la posición de _flor del loto_ y puso su cosmos en acción para contactar con su viejo compañero…

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

El reloj del zodiaco estaba apagado; sus llamas ya no ardían como lo hicieron la última vez; estaba demasiado apacible… demasiado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella ocasión en que el reloj se encendió, anunciando una batalla por el bien y la justicia; una de las más sangrientas que tuvo el sagrado santuario de Athena.

Era medio día y el sol iluminaba fuertemente, otorgando una sensación cálida y de protección.

Los nuevos aspirantes a caballeros estaban entrenando arduamente en el coliseo. En aquel lugar habían entrenado todos los santos (dorados, de plata y bronce) para que se les otorgara su armadura o, en dado caso, ascender de nivel.

Los encargados de vigilar los entrenamientos eran los caballeros dorados; en esta ocasión había tocado el turno a: Aioria de leo, y Kanon de géminis. El resto de los caballeros se encontraban custodiando su respectivo templo.

Saga, antiguo caballero de géminis, devino como patriarca del santuario y, junto con Athena, mantenían el orden prolijamente junto a una hueste de soldados y caballeros.

Athena, mortalmente conocida como: Saori Kido, había entrado de forma sigilosa a la cámara del patriarca sin que aquel que la resguardaba notara su presencia; eso sólo era posible cuando, el antiguo portador de la armadura de géminis, miraba a su hermano: Kanon.

No quiso molestarlo así que se dedicó a observarlo con atención. Su rostro demostraba la paz que tiempo atrás había perdido; incluso podría jurar que notaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro cuando éste veía orgullosamente el entrenamiento de su hermano.

-¡Diosa Athena…! –Exclamó Saga de un momento a otro al darse cuenta que su diosa lo observaba. No era la primera vez que le ocurría y eso le hacía sentir avergonzado. Para aquel momento, el patriarca ya estaba haciendo una reverencia; postrando una rodilla al suelo y agachando la mirada. – Discúlpeme. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

La pelimorada no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto tan noble del caballero.

Muchos habían dudado de su cordura al poner a aquel que "había tomado el santuario a su merced", y casi acabado con su vida, como patriarca…oficialmente. Pero confiaba fervientemente en los corazones de sus caballeros y en la sabiduría de sus armaduras.

-No te disculpes; he sido yo la que entró sin anunciarse.

-¿A qué debo su presencia, princesa Athena? –Preguntó Saga poniéndose de pie, haciendo más notoria la diferencia de tamaño entre él y Saori.

-Quiero salir a caminar. Podríamos ir al coliseo… –Sugirió, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Saga aguantó la sonrisa dentro de sí. ¡Podría ver a su hermano frente a frente! Debido a los entrenamientos no se encontraban tan a menudo y aquella podría ser la excusa perfecta. Sólo le bastaba con compartir unas cuantas palabras con su gemelo; no eran muy afectuosos y ambos tenían asuntos no resueltos del pasado; cosa que causaba cierta aspereza que ninguno de los dos soportaba y terminaban dejándolo todo igual.

A pesar de la habilidad del gemelo mayor para transportarse, al igual que la de Athena, decidieron tomar el camino largo: las doce casas.

Piscis, otorgó gentilmente una rosa sin veneno a su aún joven diosa; Camus, fiel a la personalidad de su signo, no hizo más que atinar a hacer una reverencia.

En cada templo, los caballeros guardianes repetían la acción que había hecho el géminis minutos atrás.

Para cuando llegaron al coliseo, a su caminata se habían unido tres caballeros más: Mu de Aries, Dohko de libra y Aldebarán de tauro.

No pasó desapercibido aquel brillo en los ojos de Saga al mirar a su hermano. Aioria fue el primero en notar la presencia de sus cuatro compañeros de armas, y de su diosa.

-¡Athena-Sama! –Saludó, acercándose a los que acababan de llegar. – ¿Está todo en orden?

-Así es, Aioria. Quería tomar aire fresco. –Respondió con tranquilidad.

Kanon, después de ordenar minutos de descanso a los aspirantes a caballero de Athena, siguió al de la constelación de leo. Preguntó exactamente lo mismo que Aioria, causando risas en los caballeros a excepción de uno solo:

-Saga…–murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos. El otro le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. – ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no ha venido el resto de los dorados?

-Al parecer todos se han tomado demasiado en serio su trabajo como "guardianes" de los templos. –Ahora fue Mu, quien respondió al gemelo menor.

-El tiempo de paz ha durado demasiado ya. –Comentó el caballero de la armadura de libra mientras hacía estiramientos. – ¡A este paso terminaré más oxidado que cuando estuve por doscientos cuarenta y tres años con un cuerpo tan antaño!

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Dohko. Yo no quiero una nueva guerra santa. –le regañó Aldebarán.

-Aburrido. –Refunfuñó el libra. – ¡Vamos! ¡Entrenemos un poco!

-¿Estás seguro, Dohko? Ya sabes, a tu edad no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo. –Aconsejó Aioria, enarcando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. A su vez, Dohko se tronaba los dedos.

-Oh, gatito; no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo…

Athena observaba divertidamente a sus caballeros. Al fin tenían lo que tanto habían anhelado… paz.

Aldebarán, Mu, Athena y Saga, fueron a sentarse a las gradas. Los aspirantes a caballero se sentían nerviosos al tener a Athena tan cerca. No era la primera vez que la veían, pero aquella sensación no desaparecía.

Aioria y Dohko, ahora se habían adueñado del campo de entrenamiento. Mientras que Kanon estaba del otro lado de las gradas, con los aspirantes a caballero mirando atentamente lo que ocurría en el centro.

-¡Aprendan qué NO deben hacer si alguna vez llegan a hacernos enojar a cualquiera de los dorados! Claro, a menos que quieran permanecer besando la arena. –les sugirió Kanon.

Todos miraban aquel entrenamiento que se daba entre el caballero de leo y el caballero de libra.

Athena observaba cómo Saga lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia su hermano menor, y su rostro se entristecía. Saori encendió su cosmos muy ligeramente para hablarle al ahora patriarca: "no podemos vivir atados a un pasado que ya se ha ido". Saga volteó a mirarla y ella señaló a Kanon con los ojos.

Saga se armó de valentía y, luego de disculparse un momento, se dirigió hacia Kanon. La diosa miró con ternura cómo ambos hermanos se quedaban quietos un momento y luego se daban la mano. Era el primer contacto que les veía tener en muchos años.

Sus otros dos caballeros la sacaron de su pensamiento. Aioria gritaba de dolor mientras Dohko lo tenía sometido contra la arena. "¿Quién es el viejo? ¡Eh!" Le escuchó gritar al más grande y una sonrisa se surcó en su rostro.

-¿Extrañaba salir del templo, Diosa Athena? -Le preguntó Mu.

-A veces…extraño algunas cosas más, Mu.

-Es comprensible… –Se añadió el tauro, llamando la atención de Saori y Mu– digo; a fin de cuentas, creció como humana... es comprensible que extrañe cosas de esa vida.

Athena sonrió de lado y devolvió la mirada al frente, con alegría. No cambiaría nada aunque pudiera hacerlo; si tuviera la oportunidad, sólo trataría de quitar todo el dolor que en algún momento habrían sufrido sus caballeros…

-Mi vida ahora está aquí. –Respondió luego de varios segundos. –Por cierto, ¿Saben dónde está Shaka? No estaba en su templo cuando pasamos por ahí.

….

-Seguramente debe estar en el Jardín de los sales gemelos, Athena –Respondió Saga con algo de seriedad pero sin perder la vista en el horizonte.

– ¿Y dónde se encuentra exactamente, Saga?- pregunto Kanon a su hermano con un tono de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Athena y Saga eran los únicos que sabían de ese lugar, ningún otro caballero sabía dónde se encontraba dicho jardín.

-se encuentra al final del templo de virgo, hay un pasadizo que te lleva directo a él y ahí encontraras el Jardín de lo sales gemelos –Saga terminó de explicar donde se hallaba el jardín y con un tono más serio se dirigió a Athena diciendo: -¿Nos vamos? -Athena quedó algo exaltada por la actitud de Saga; los caballeros hicieron una pequeña reverencia como despedida y siguieron entrenando…

 _ **Templo de virgo, Jardín de los sales gemelos**_ **:**

-La calma ha reinado en la faz de la tierra pero sigo teniendo un presentimiento de destrucción…. –El caballero más cercano a dios meditaba en el jardín para así aumentar su cosmos y conseguir la iluminación absoluta. –Sé que algo está a punto de pasar, pero no sé cuándo ni de donde surgirá ese mal que querrá destruir la tierra…

Shaka parecía cada vez más frustrado e inquieto al respecto. Todo marchaba con normalidad en su meditación hasta que… "¡Shaka!", le pareció oír su nombre al caballero de virgo; estaba muy desconcertado ya que nunca habían tratado de comunicarse con su cosmos.

"¡Shaka, amigo mío! ¿Eres tú en verdad?" La voz seguía pero el caballero seguía demasiado confundido, no podía creerlo.

– ¡Dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres! –Exclamó furioso y en guardia, el caballero estaba listo para atacar.

"Shaka, Shaka ¿acaso no me recuerdas, viejo amigo?" La voz se estaba haciendo cada vez más omnipresente en el jardín de los sales gemelos; Shaka no podía soportar más aquello, estaba demasiado desorientado. Hasta ese día, nadie había contactado con él o interrumpido con su meditación.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Shaka al darse cuenta de quien lo estaba contactando. –Tu…No… ¿En serio eres tú, ¡Dalin!? –Shaka dejó su postura y se puso rápidamente de pie por un par de minutos; muchos reminiscencias llegaron a la mente de Shaka al enterarse de quien le estaba hablando. –Increíble que puedas mandar tu cosmos desde tan lejos- dijo con un tono de orgullo y alegría.

"Lo sé, me costó mucho el manejarlo, pero lo logré amigo mío. Escucha, tengo poco tiempo y debo ser breve contigo, hay algo que debo contarte y es sobre un discípulo que tengo"

Shaka volvió a tomar la posición del loto para escuchar atentamente lo que Dalin tenía que decirle…

"Escucha, Shaka, esto es lo que sucede…."

Mientras tanto, en la cámara del patriarca:

-Saga, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió allá abajo? –Preguntó Athena con un tono de tristeza e intranquilidad; Saga se comportó demasiado diferente al último minuto, de eso no había duda.

–Athena… -Dijo saga –Hay algo que no deja de inquietarme y es el hecho de que Shaka ha estado demasiado tiempo en el jardín de los sales gemelos: tú misma debiste presentirlo, estabas…con una expresión muy triste. Algo siniestro está por venir y la sangre correrá por el mundo entero… -Terminó Saga con la seriedad e intranquilidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

 _ **¿Acaso el presentimiento que Saga y Athena tienen tendrá que ver con que el viejo amigo de Shaka lo haya contactado? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de: Saint Seiya: Espíritus de reencarnación y destrucción! Y tú ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmos?**_


End file.
